A Silver Tear
by a-broken-heart-still-beats
Summary: Lirima thinks she is just an ordinary elf when she is growing up in Rivendell, but can some shocking news change the way she looks at life?
1. Nightmares

'k. This is only my second story, so please be kind! I would like to thank all the kind people who are going to review my story (HINT HINT!!!) And to my bezzie mate for showing me this website. I would also like to thank my muse, who is being kind and releasing her little plot bunnies into my mind. (She recently had PMT, boy was that bad!!) I don't own anything from Lord of The Rings, but I do own Lirima, Edan and Kara, and all the horses in here. SO NO ONE CAN STEAL THEM!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was running through a house, along corridors, and something was chasing me. I didn't know what it was, because I never looked round, but I could  
smell it, and hear it's heavy breathing. I turned a corner, and found myself at a dead end. I whirled round, and found myself facing nothing, and I heard mocking laughter. I could see Arwen, her throat cut, lying on the floor, her beautiful eyes staring up vacantly. Then I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, and I saw I had been stabbed. I could feel the pain, and the warm blood dripping down her. I screamed for my dead friend and woke up,  
still screaming.  
  
I sat up in bed, clutching at my stomach and sweating, shaking like a leaf. 'It was just a dream!' I kept telling myself over and over, trying to calm down. I jumped and only just bit back another scream as a hand touched my arm, but I turned to see it was Arwen.  
  
"I heard you scream." She explained. "Was it the dream again?" She looked concerned, and patted my arm reassuringly. All I could do was nod, and Arwen held me to her chest and rocked her like a baby. "It's alright Lirima. Nothing will happen." She whispered softly. She lay down next to me, and we cuddled up and fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arwen's Point Of View  
  
When I heard the scream, I knew it was Lirima again. She had been having this dream over and over, but she would never tell anyone what it was about, even though she rarely kept secrets. I rushed through, and she was sitting shaking, and she got a fright when I touched her arm gently. I tried my best to calm her down, then decided to stay with her for the rest of the night in case it happened again.  
  
When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to see the sun was quite high in the sky, for I was normally an early riser. Lirima was still asleep, and the sun's rays picked out the highlights in her reddish hair, making her really prove her namesake (Lirima means lovely) I patted her gently, then went to get dressed and go for some breakfast. I grabbed an apple in passing. I really must talk to father about Lirima's dreams. Perhaps he can give her something to help her sleep more easily. 


	2. A bad morning gone good

Lirima's Point Of View  
  
When I woke up, Arwen had already gone. I climbed out of bed and started to look for some clothes today. I chose a white shirt, and was about to pick a blood red skirt, but it reminded me too much of my horrible dream, so I quickly put on a dark blue one instead, and put my hair into a plait, before heading to breakfast.  
  
I saw Elrond looking at me, and I knew Arwen had been talking about my dreams with him, but I knew there was nothing he could do. I decided against breakfast, and headed out into the sunshine to practise my archery.  
  
It was a gorgeous day, and all my fears seemed to vanish with the sun. I found a target, and lined up my bow and was just about to shoot, when I heard a twang to my left. I spun to see Edan standing there, smiling at me. I turned back and took aim again, and saw his arrow had gone straight through the middle. I smiled faintly, and released my bowstring. A moment later my arrow sliced his in half. I turned and waked away into the forest, to find somewhere quiet.  
  
As I walked down the shady path, I noticed that he was following me. I sighed. How long would it take him to learn that I wasn't in love with him? And when would he realise you can't track an elf through woods without being spotted. Idiot.  
  
I grabbed hold of the tree branch above my head and swung myself up lightly, and waited. As Edan passed under me, I jumped down and onto his back, and dragged him down to the ground.  
  
I thought I had him pinned down, but he twisted his leg round mine and pulled me flat, before sitting on top of me.  
  
"You didn't manage to beat me this time." He said mockingly. He bent down to try and kiss me, but I head-butted him hard. He fell off, dazed. I stood and brushed myself off, before walking calmly away, a smile of satisfaction on my face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Edan's Point Of View  
  
That stupid bitch.  
  
It was all just a game to her.  
  
Hatred burned inside my heart, wanting to make her pay. At first I had loved her, but she had been cold and distant, and mocking to me, even though she got on well with my sister. And my love had turned sour, so now a competition raged between us. We tried to best each other at everything, even in love. I had many conquests from the local village, but she played in a different league. While I had to win girls over slowly, she just smiled at the men, and they would do anything for her, even though she wasn't interested at all. She could beat me at all fighting skills, and at riding. No one else could ride her horse, he was so wild, but for her he was as good as gold. I heard my sister calling, and headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lirima's POV  
  
I was heading back to my room when I heard someone call for me. Legolas. I had grown up with him and Arwen, but now, for me, that inseparable friendship had changed to something else. I was in love with him, but I knew it could never be returned, because he was the prince of Mirkwood, and I was just an ordinary elf, with no parents.  
  
I snapped out of my daydream, and realised he had been talking to me. He noticed I hadn't been paying any attention, so he asked me again.  
  
"Would you like to come riding? Aragon and I were thinking of going for the whole day, and I thought you might like the change of scenery." He was always so kind, so thoughtful. I nodded in agreement, and we made towards the stables to ready Merka.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
As we headed to the stables, I sneaked a look at her beautiful form. She looked very feminine, but the determination in her face was unmistakable. I had known her for years, and had come out slightly for the worse in the few scraps we had had as youngsters. Her hair was very unusual, slightly wavy and a chestnut colour, with golden and red hints.  
  
As we turned the corner, I heard yelling, and a horse neigh. Merka must have got out again. Lirima sighed, and we picked up the pace. As we rounded the corner, I saw several elves rushing around Merka, who was up on his hind legs and very upset. Lirima ran up to him and whispered in his ear, and he dropped back to the ground.  
  
She walked in front of him, and led him back to his stable. He had captured young, and they had tried to train him, but he was still very wilful. For Lirima, he would do anything.  
  
After that, we quickly saddled him, and Lirima went to get changed, as I arranged lunch. When she came back, she was dressed in breeches and a shirt. Unlike most elf maidens in Rivendell, she didn't wear a dress, claiming that they got in the way, and could get you killed if you were ever attacked on the roads.  
  
We went to fetch Aragon and then told Lord Elrond where we were going, and left for the day. 


	3. Another dress ruined!

Back to Lirima's POV  
  
When we arrived back in early evening, I was exhausted. We had ridden hard all day, and even gone swimming. I loved spending time with my friends. Like Legolas and Arwen, I had known Aragon for years. A servant arrived to say Lord Elrond wanted us to get changed for dinner, but I insisted on staying to groom Merka. After that, I headed up to my room.  
  
I found a deep red dress lying on the bed, with a small note beside it. I hope you like it! -Arwen. I smiled. She was the least selfish person I knew. I put it on, and quickly brushed my hair.  
  
Because it had been wet, it had gone very curly. I had no time to straighten it out, so I would have to make do. I ran my fingers through to separate the strands, so it looked like ringlets. I put my hair up in the silver clasp I had received from Elrond from my birthday. I smoothed some special balm on my hair to add shine and to stop my curls from frizzing, and stepped out the door and into Legolas.  
  
"I...Erm...I was just coming to get you. Would you like to come to dinner now?" He blushed, but I took the arm he offered me, and we started walking towards the hall. As we entered, I saw Edan staring at me out the corner of my eye, and scowling as he spotted Legolas.  
  
"You look amazing tonight. Did you plan your outfit before we left?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"Thank you. And no. My hair was curly from swimming, so I just had to do what I could."  
  
"You did very well." I smiled, and noticed that Legolas' father was sitting next to Elrond. So this dinner was very official. I curtsied deeply, and Legolas bowed.  
  
"May I present Lady Lirima and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Announced the herald.  
  
We made our way over to sit down beside Arwen and Aragon, and I noticed Thranduil glancing at me and talking to Elrond. I took my place, and thanked Arwen for my dress.  
  
"It's alright. I knew you wouldn't have anything suitable. I like your hair."  
  
"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you!"  
  
"And I without you." She replied, and looked over at Aragon and Legolas, who were talking war tactics. I had helped introduce them, and it had proved a match made in heaven.  
  
"Legolas seems troubled lately. What do you think is wrong?" I asked her. She was about to answer, but music began, and everyone got up and went to dance. I hung back, trying to avoid having to dance, but Edan stepped out and grabbed me.  
  
"Fancy a dance?" He sneered. He tried to pull me closer, but I fought him. I brought my knee up hard, and he fell down gasping. I stepped backwards away from him.  
  
"Ow!" I turned round to see Legolas. "Sorry. You looked like you could use some help."  
  
"Legolas! You know I can take care of myself!"  
  
"You're right." He admitted. We walked on to the dance floor, and were only about half way through our first dance, when I heard a scream outside. I rushed over to the window, and saw a young elf-child had fallen in the water under the window, and was going under.  
  
I dived out of the window with no thought for my dress, and pulled the child to the surface. He spluttered and tried to fight me, but I held on tightly and dragged him to the bank, where everyone was watching anxiously. I clambered onto the bank, my beautiful dress ruined and weighing a tonne. The youngster ran over and hugged his parents frantically.  
  
"Well done." Said Thranduil.  
  
"It was nothing." I replied honestly. I bowed. "Lord Elrond, King Thranduil." I left, and went to get changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
I was so scared when she suddenly dived out the window, my heart had literally stopped. I raced outside and found she was fine, and my knees went weak with relief. My father was impressed with her actions, but I had no time to stay, and I ran up to her room and waited for her there. When she came in, she yelled with fright.  
  
"Shh! I came to see if you were hurt."  
  
"You scared me! But yes, I'm fine. I ruined my dress. I'm not very good with them." She smiled ruefully. "Hang on." She disappeared into her bathroom, and came out again in plain shirt and breeches.  
  
"You can't wear that! This is a formal dinner!"  
  
"Don't worry." She soothed. She touched my arm, and a shiver ran down my spine. She looked through her wardrobe, and picked out a new dress.  
  
"Do you think this will be appropriate?" She asked. It was sunshine yellow, with a large, billowing skirt and no sleeves. I nodded dumbly, and she went to put it on.  
  
She came back out and asked me to help her put a thin gold chain on, which I did willingly. She brushed her hair, and put it into a bun, all the curls gone now it was wet. She looked up at me, and I was entranced by her gaze. Her soft breath fluttered on my face, and she put her arms round my neck and pulled my face down to meet hers in a kiss.  
  
When we eventually broke apart, She smiled, and kissed my nose. I was confused. I had known her for years, and had been in love with her, but I didn't know my feelings were returned! She tugged on my hand, and we went back down to the hall. 


	4. True identities, and love

Back to Lirima's POV  
  
As we walked down the corridor, my heart was still beating furiously. I couldn't believe what I had just done! I tried to calm myself as we entered the hall, and Elrond was waiting for us. We sat down, and Legolas casually slid his hand over mine. I caressed his palm gently, and I intertwined my fingers with his, while continuing my conversation normally with Arwen.  
  
As I rose and excused myself, I noticed Legolas do the same, and I pressed myself against the cool stone wall outside and waited. As I turned to examine a portrait, Legolas kissed my neck slowly. I jumped with fright and turned to face him, breathing faster with the thrill of being caught.  
  
I leaned closer for a kiss, and our lips met. We kissed for a long time, until he pulled away. "I love you." He whispered, daring to say the words that we had both been feeling for so long.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered back. I kissed him deeply, and the doors were flung open, leaving us like startled deer. My arms were still around his neck, and his on my waist. In the doorway stood Thranduil and Elrond. Legolas and I blushed, and Elrond looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I see you two are well acquainted?" Asked Thranduil, but it was more of a statement.  
  
"You must come inside. We have important issues to discuss." Said Elrond. We followed him back in, the whole population of Rivendell watching us.  
  
"I am sorry, but I must excuse myself, and three of our guests. We shall return shortly. But in the mean time, please enjoy yourselves." Elrond turned, and we left. We went to Elrond's room, and sat down. The full moon shone in the window, bathing everything in a silvery light. As I sat down I shivered, and Legolas wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Lirima, I must talk to you about your parents. I was going to wait until you were older, but I fear that if you know it will change things greatly." I swallowed nervously and nodded, signalling Elrond to continue. "They did not die of an illness. Your mother was an elf from Lothlorien. She fell in love with a human. They ran away together, and you were born. Your mother was killed, and your father left." Elrond looked down, and I knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, so I looked at him pleadingly.  
  
He sighed. "Your mother was the daughter of Galadriel. Your father was also of noble birth, one of the few remaining high elves. But he dappled too far into dark magic, and was consumed by it. He became strange and withdrawn. Wandering men raided your mother's village, and she was left to die. Your father went mad with grief, and left to live in Mordor, working for Sauron, entrusting you to my care."  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was the grand-daughter of Lady Galadriel! And my father had been an elven magician! I struggled to take it all in. This meant my father was still alive, somewhere! Legolas looked surprised as well, but didn't remove his arm.  
  
I got up numbly with Legolas, and left to go to my room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas' POV  
  
When Lord Elrond revealed the identity of Lirima's parents, I felt her stiffen with shock. When he finished, she rose, and I went with her back to her room. She sat down on the bed, the news finally sinking in.  
  
"Have you ever noticed strange things happen?" I asked her gently. "When you were angry?" She nodded.  
  
"When I was younger, my teacher hit me for talking back to him, and that afternoon lightening struck his house three times, and nowhere else, even though it had been sunny that morning." She smiled briefly. "I never realised it might have been me!" She said slowly.  
  
She walked away from me, tears spilling down her cheeks. She went behind a screen and took off her dress, and put on a long nightgown. She sat back down on the bed, and I wrapped my arms round her to stop her from getting cold. I undid her hair, and brushed it for her, and then tucked her under her covers. I kissed her forehead, and was about to leave, when she sat up again.  
  
"Don't leave me Legolas." Her hair was tousled, and she looked like the time when her favourite pony had died when we were children. I instinctively walked over, and she began to kiss me passionately. I kissed her back, and she pressed herself against my chest. Her arms slid around my back and up my tunic, caressing my back with feather light touches. I pulled it over my head, and looked deep into her eyes. I knew what she wanted, and my mouth met with hers as our forms became one. 


End file.
